Just A Rotten Fruit
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Tohru Honda has an Older brother whose name is Akihiro, but by most people he's called Aki. Akihiro joins Tohru's adventure and finds out the secret of the Sohma's. what will be in store for Akihiro and his new cursed friends PS: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. BUT I DO OWN AKIHIRO HONDA
1. Chapter 1

Name: Akihiro Honda (First, last)

Translation: great Brightness

Nickname: Aki

Age: 17 (A year older than Tohru)

Gender: male

Sexual orientation: Undecided at the moment

Birthday: December 17 (Year of the Dragon) [Not exact just deal with it]

Personality: Akihiro is very protective over Tohru, he tried to always keep a cool head but his short temper keeps that goal from being accomplished. Akihiro isn't the most liked kid in school. He is seen as a know-it-all, when he makes smartass remarks, but also because he has a photographic memory and can remember specific details of events in his life.

Akihiro tends to be very sarcastic and loves to confuse people. But he also has side of him that hates to see people injured and will help them to the best of his abilities. When Tohru becomes up set and sad, Aki becomes very 'gentle' in the way he uses his words, and he try to seriously tone down his sharp attitude.

Although Aki does get flustered very easily when it comes to explaining emotions and having much social interaction with others.

Likes: Reading, Baking, writing, protecting is sister, animals, the Chinese Zodiac story, anime/Manga, quietness, black roses

Dislikes: Insects, Snakes, Yuki Sohma's fan club (They're very annoying) Obnoxious people (Yuki's fan club) Fish, the smell of Sharpies

Fears: Spiders, losing Tohru, heights, and snakes

"Special power/ Abilities": Can read very fast, and has a Photographic memory

Medical problems: Has a weak amune system (Get sick easily, usually when there is serious weather changes) is allergic to leeks (Get serious rash and throat closes)

Job: Part time Librarian and works at a bakery

Best classes: History, Math, English

Worst classes: PE, Science

Parents: Katsuya Honda (Father), Kyoko Honda (Mother)

Siblings: Tohru Honda ( younger Sister)

Relatives: Grandfather, Aunt, Uncle, And their bitchy daughter

Best friends: Tohru, Uo, Hana

Body type/Looks: Akihiro is very thin, he has pale skin and beautiful ice blue eyes that have dandelion tinges to it. Akihiro wears rectangle dark brown glasses, he's nearsighted

Blood type: AB

Height: 5 foot 7

Weight: 132 Lbs.

Accessories: Sometimes Aki wears a bandana to keep his bangs out of his eyes when he doesn't have the money to get a haircut and doesn't want Tohru to cut his hair

Scent: Honey, and Old/ well aged books

Hair style: Short wavy grayish brown hair.

Quote: "Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget me than to remember me and cry." – Dr. Seuss

Theme Song: Angel with a shot gun

Favorite foods: Steak, chocolate, riceballs, baked Potatoes

Favorite colors: Silver, mauve, Black, Maroon

Favorite number: 13

Favorite season: fall

Favorite Holiday: Halloween


	2. Chapter 2

Just a rotten fruit 1

Hello there, my name is Akihiro Honda, the older brother of Tohru Honda. Our mother died the May, and well… things haven't been all that easy. We had moved in with our Grandfather, but since he was going to have his Daughter's family move in with him. Grandpa decided to renovate his house. Grandpa asked if Tohru and I could stay at a friend's house while the renovations were taking place. We said we did, but in truth that was a lie. Tohru's friends, Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan were my best friends as well, but we couldn't ask to live with them. Uo lives in a one room apartment, and Hana lives with her gigantic family. So instead of living in a nice warm house, Tohru and I decided to camp out in the woods.

We've been living it rough for about a week; Tohru and I each have our own tent that holds what little belongings we still have. "Tohru you up?" I asked tossing my uniform jacket over my shoulder. I could already tell that today was going to be hot. And I absolutely hate the blistering heat, have it be 60 or 70 outside and I'll be happy, "Tohru?"

"I'm up! Just getting all my things!" my ditzy sister Tohru called from her tent. I sighed, picking up my school bag I crawled outside and stretched. A couple minutes passed when Tohru left her tent, her brown hair pulled at the sides by two ribbons I had given her for her birthday, "You have everything?" I asked pushing up my always slipping glasses.

"I believe so!" Tohru smiled before turning back towards the tent, "Mom, I'll leave you to tend to the house." Ever since the accident Tohru has always acted like the picture of mom was Kyoko herself. I was lucky Tohru didn't insist on making the picture a plate of food at each meal. Don't get me wrong I was devastated that mom died, but I'm trying to move forward not always thinking of mom, but still remembering.

Smiling gently at my sister I take her hand in mine and started to walk to school. Out on the path Tohru and I were on, a house that was almost like a mansion sat off to the side completely unnoticed until now.

"Aki, what's that?" Tohru asked pointing towards the house.

"Someone's home, come on Tohru, we shouldn't intrude." I was about to walk away but I noticed Tohru had left my side and was standing next to the porch of the mysterious house. "Tohru! This is someone's house! We can't just waltz up to it!"

Tohru ignored my comment and looked at these small painted stones, decorated as the animal of the Chinese Zodiac. The stones were small and could easily fit into the palm of my hand. They were decorated with amazing detail, and I had to admit they were cute looking.

"How rare," whipping my head up I nearly lost my glasses. There standing behind the painted zodiacs was a handsome man. He had black hair and eyes, the man was quite tall, he wore a male's kimono thing and had a newspaper in his hands. "People are actually here? And high school students no less." I'm pretty sure Tohru and I weren't supposed to hear the last part of the man's comment.

"He-hello… I'm sorry about looking around without your permission!" Tohru stuttered completely shocked by the fact of someone actually living in this house.

The man wasn't affected by Tohru's stuttering and smiled, "it's okay, look if you want. I only put them out for some sunshine." Kneeling down next to the stones the unnamed man said, "Young people like you, would think it's boring."

"Not really." I said speaking up for the first time. Leaning forward I pointed towards the dragon, "This is actually quite interesting, what paint did you use to make these? It doesn't look like a cheap brand."

"Huh?" the man asked confused by my question.

Chuckling I repeated myself in simpler words, "What paint did you use to make the zodiac figures?" I then stared at the figures and realized something, "The cat…"

"What is it?"

I frowned, "you forgot it… Too bad…"

"You've heard of the story about the cat in the legend of the 12 animal zodiac?"

I nodded my head and gave Tohru a look that said 'you explain'

Taking over my conversation Tohru smiled, "Yes, Mom used to tell Akihiro and I the story…"

_Long long time ago god told the animals "Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late." After hearing the news, the rat who likes practical jokes… Told its neighbor, the cat that the banquet is the day after tomorrow_

_On that day, the rat rode on the ox, and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The ox followed, then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning._

_Except for the deceived cat…_

Thinking back at that time Tohru would always break down crying, saying she felt bad and instead of being a dog, she'd be a cat. I myself felt indifferent, sure I too felt sorry for the cat, but I doubt it wanted pity after its mistake. It'd most likely want revenge on the rat, and acceptance of god.

Coming back to reality I saw the man was too close to Tohru in my opinion. Grabbing my sister's shoulder pulled her back a foot or so, keeping the strange man away from Tohru.

"Your true sign is a dog, right?" Mr. Black asked Tohru and I.

"No, I'm the sign of the Dragon."

"I see…" Turning towards Tohru, "It's no wonder I felt so close to you, Don't you? Because I'm also a dog…" The man was cut off when a bag was slammed down onto his head.

"You look more like a pedophile like this." Looking up I noticed our schools king Yuki Sohma standing above the black haired man. "Shame on you," Yuki continued, "Moving closer and closer…"

"It hurts!" the man whined like a child, "What did you put in your bag, A dictionary or a porcelain bowl?"

"Mmm, Two dictionaries." Yuki said like it was nothing. "Honda-sans are you okay? I hope my cousin didn't do anything weird."

I shook my head and gave Yuki a friendly smile, "Sohma-kun, just call me Aki or Akihiro. Calling both Tohru and I Honda-san would be confusing."

Yuki nodded and Tohru's face lit up like a firework, "SO-SOHMA! Good… Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Yuki said in a princely fashion.

Tugging on Tohru's sleeve I informed her that we'll be late to school if we don't hurry. "Goodbye Sohma-san, Sohma-kun we will see you in class."

"Wait," Yuki called, halting Tohru and I, "Why don't we walk to school together? We are going to the same place after all."

"Of course!" Tohru said, a giddy smile on her face.

Walking to school Tohru and Yuki held up a healthy conversation, a small smile was on my face. Truthfully I was jealous of Tohru and her ability to make friends so easily. Looking back at my life I realized that was a trait I never had.

"Honda-sa—I mean Akihiro-san, if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Placing my hands behind my head I smiled at the purple haired boy, "Seventeen, I believe a year older than you and Tohru."

"Then how-"

"I was born in mid-December and the school said I had to wait a year before I could enter, and that just happened to be the year Tohru started school."

"I see…" Yuki mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed look on Yuki's face

"Ha ha! Sohma-kun, don't hurt yourself!" I ruffled the said boys hair a large smile on my face, and since my eyes were closed I didn't notice the slight addition of color that was added to Yuki's face.

"Aki, we need to change our shoes!" Tohru reminded me when I stated to walk in the school, my outside shoes still on.

"Right…"

Quickly changing my shoes Tohru and I started to walk to class. Unfortunately for us Sohma-kun's (Yuki's) Fan club was waiting, and they looked royally pissed.

"Honda-sans! What happened this morning?" The fan girl that was shouting at Tohru and I had light hair that was pulled into two pony tails. "Hondas'! What's going on here? AH!? How come you came to school with Sohma? PLEASE EXPLAIN!"

"It was just a coincidence." Tohru and I said in unison though our tones were very different. Tohru's was confused and mine was just irritated, "There's no need to over react"

The stupid fan girl didn't believe us and shouted, "If you can use the word, 'coincidence,' why do we need detectives?!"

"Because you're all blubbering idiots that need to shut up!" I roared, fed up with these idiotic girls

All the girls seemed to freeze as a dark aura surrounded me and a new set of deadly voices were added to our conversation,

"Didn't you head Aki and Tohru say it was just a coincidence? You don't need to keep on making a fool of yourself."

Turning around my irritation melted away, "Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan!" I smiled at my friends, "Good to see you!"

Ignoring the fan club girls that were freaked out by Hana, Uo, and I. I grabbed Tohru's hand and walked to Homeroom with Uo and Hana in tow

The day flew by, I had met up with Tohru and we were now heading towards the entrance to change our shoes. Surprisingly enough The prince himself was at his own shoe locker getting ready to head home.

"AH…!" Tohru said in shock. I highly doubted she expected to see Yuki again so quickly, "Sohma… Thank you for this morning…"

Yuki smiled kindly at Tohru, "It's not a problem, though I'm sorry for any problems Shigure has caused you."

"Please" I said chucking my indoors shoes into my locker, "The only problem he caused was getting too close to Tohru"

Tohru didn't quite get my statement but ignored that and grabbed my hand, "Shigure was very kind! He showed Aki and I the 12 animal zodiac ornaments he painted."

Yuki, Tohru and I left the school and were now walking down the side of the road. I looked down at my phone, making my eyes widen. Turning towards my sister I apologies, "Sorry Tohru! I have to go to work! See you at home!" I was about to run off to work, but I paused and turned back around, "Bye Sohma-kun! See ya when I see ya!" now I pushed my glasses back up on my nose and ran at high speed towards my Part-time job, almost tripping in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a rotten fruit 2

After those long hours at work I could finally head home. It was dark out and I expected to find Tohru in her Tent, either sleeping or doing homework. Of course I never dreamed of coming back to the tents to find them buried under a mountain of dirt and gravel.

'What is this?!' I asked myself running up to the mound of dirt. 'Please say Tohru's not under there! I already lost mom and dad!'

Backing away from the tents I quickly ran to the river hoping to find my little sister there. "Tohru!" I shouted wanting to find her. Nearing the river I felt my heart rate increase tenfold. She wasn't there, I had no idea where Tohru was and I felt miserable.

I coughed heavily and felt heat radiate from my face, "Damn it!" I nearly chocked from coughing so hard, "I can't get sick now! I need to make sure Tohru's okay!" I struggled but managed to search the woods for about 15 minutes. That small amount of time did me no good I couldn't find Tohru and I felt like collapsing, "Tohru!" I sobbed, clutching my burning chest. She wasn't here and I didn't know where to look, then a thought crossed my mind, 'Sohma-kun… he might know, and if not he might be able to help me search.'

I ran as quickly as I could, but in my current state it was a very slow pace. As soon as the Sohma residence came into sight my vision began to blur over and I felt sweat drip form my brow. Sliding down a small slope I clomped up to the Sohma's front door, 'Tohru… please be here…'

I rested my forehead against the cool wooden door taking slow jagged breaths. Just as I was about to knock on the door it seemed to have vanished without my realizing, causing me to collapse into someone's arms.

"Akihiro-san?!" a voice asked worriedly. My mind was so fogged I couldn't tell who was speaking. My throbbing head rested against the unidentified man's chest and a frigid hand was placed on my forehead, "Shigure!" the person shouted seemingly frightened.

"Yuki, what is it—OH this doesn't look good… I'll call Hatori."

"Yes, you do that. I need to get Akihiro-san a futon and some ice."

My half lidded eyes couldn't see much, but what I did see brought me great joy. As the person holding me to a different room I noticed a familiar mop of brown hair.

"Tohru," I cried quietly, tears pricking my eyes. She was okay oh thank Kami-sama and all things holy!

"Akihiro-san please, can you try to stand? I'll put down a futon for you right next to Honda-san."

It was hard but I was able to stand for a minute before collapsing onto the soft set of blankets that were on the floor.

"Tohru," I muttered happy to find my sister safe.

**_Yuki's P.O.V_**

I frowned and sat beside the sleeping Hondas'. I had never seen Akihiro-san look so broken down before. It was almost like he was ready to snap, like he was ready to give up. Shigure joined me beside the siblings, informing me he called Hatori, out other cousin who was the dragon of the Chinese zodiac. Now that I thought back on it didn't Akihiro say he was born in the year of the dragon?

"Yuki, are you alright?" Shigure asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded, "I'm fine; I just hope Hatori gets here soon. Akihiro-san doesn't look too good. He must have been worried sick when he couldn't find Tohru."

"Yes that is true." There was a knock on the door causing Shigure to smile and pat my head, "I bet that's Hari, Now don't worry your pretty little head, I'm sure Akihiro and Tohru will both be fine." Shigure stood up and answered the door. "Hari!" I heard Shigure shout happily, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Shigure who is sick? You never told me who, just that it was an emergency." A cold voice said.

"OH Hari it is an emergency! He looks awful! Let me take you to him"

Shigure and Hatori entered the living room (Puppet: Not sure if it is considered a living room or den.)

"Shigure…" Hatori growled, "Why do you have two outsiders here? They don't know of the curse do they?"

"No Hatori they don't." I informed my older and more mature cousin, "They were camping in the forest but a landslide buried their tents. We're letting them rest here because both have fevers, but the male, Akihiro seems to be in much worse shape than Tohru."

Hatori sighed but excepted my explanation, "Alright, I'll examine them and make sure they aren't sick with something contagious."

I smiled gratefully at Hatori, "Thank you Hatori, now if you'll excuse me I think I should go and dig up the Honda's things now."

"That's okay, but be careful and don't over work yourself."

I waved at Hatori before heading towards the door, "will do, and please make sure Akihiro-san and Tohru-san are okay."

"I will."

With that I left Shigure's house and called out my rats to help me collect the Honda's things. Quietly I sighed, "This is going to take all night."

_**Shigure's P.O.V.**_

Yuki had left to dig up the landslide leaving just Hatori, the two unconscious Hondas' and me home.

"He seems different." Hatori said suddenly, surprising me

"Do you mean Yuki?"

"Yes, I don't think I've seen him act this way towards Outsiders"

I smiled, "I know what you mean…" I paused, a solum expression on my face, "I just hope that they don't find out about the curse and completely reject him…"

"I hope they don't find out period." Hatori continued his examination of Akihiro.

"So how is he?" I asked kneeling next to Hari

"Not too good. He has a high temputure, his breathing is jagged like he's struggling, and he seems very stressed which won't help him heal quickly."

"Poor Akihiro" I stayed by the older Honda's side to change his forehead towel when it goes warm. Hatori had left about two hours ago and Yuki popped back with some things in his hands.

"How is he?" Yuki asked obviously tired

"Not too good. Now get some rest Hari told you not to work too hard, or you will also get sick."

"Fine, but I'll finish in the morning."

"Do as you wish when the time comes."

**_The next morning Akihiro's P.O.V._**

I wake up to Tohru yelling, "NO! I OBJECT!"

"Tohru!" I shout shooting off the futon I was once sleeping on. I quickly lunged and attacked Tohru with a bear hug. "Oh my god TOHRU! I'm so glad you're okay! When I saw the landslide wreckage I thought I had lost you!" I was going to continue my rant but I felt weak and almost collapsed to the floor, but someone caught me under my arms keeping me from slamming my head onto the hard wooden floor.

"Akihiro-san, please take it easy, you're sick and have a serious fever!"

Ignoring Yuki's words I turned towards my also sick sister and ask, "Are you alright, you aren't hurt are you?"

Tohru shook her head, "I'm fine, but Yuki and Shigure-san are offering a place for us to stay until the renovations at grandpa's is finished. What do you think?"

I was about to decline the offer but I thought about Tohru, how she's so kind, selfless and she's my sister. I couldn't just let her sleep in the cold when there was a place willing to house us. "Tohru."

"Yes?"

"We're staying." I could see Tohru was about to protest so I continued, "We are both sick. This place is safer than the woods. You could have been killed yesterday! I'm not taking any risks!" Turning to the two Sohma's and bowed, "Thank you for allowing my sister and I to stay here."

Shigure chuckled, "There's not a problem, well there is one… We need to decide sleeping arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements?" I asked from my spot I took on the floor

"Why yes! We don't want you sharing Tohru's room, and Akito told us we have to keep one of the guest rooms open in case of… stuff happening"

"Why can't I share Tohru's room? I'm her older brother! I'm not gonna make a pass at her!"

"But what about her privacy?" Shigure egged on irritating me.

"FINE! I'll sleep on the couch! Or under the table or something!"

"Why not just share Yuki's room? You're both guys after all." Shigure smirked

I glared at the black haired Sohma, "What about the whole privacy thing?"

"Oh Yuki wouldn't mind, would you?"

Yuki looked like he was gonna say something but he bit his tongue, "You know what fine. Akihiro-san let me show you my room so you can get more rest. You are not going to school with that fever you have."

"But Yuki…" I protested as the younger boy dragged up the stairs, "I'm fine!"

"You are not; you're sick and need to rest! Please Akihiro-san. Your temepture will get worse and you'll worry Miss Honda."

I sighed in defeat and entered Yuki's room.

The room was very bare and neat which was surprising comparing it to the rest of the messy house.

"Akihiro-san you can use my bed for now, we'll bring another up soon."

"Aki." I said sitting on Yuki's bed

"What?"

"Just call me Aki. Not Akihiro-san. If you must add the 'san' part that's fine, but saying Akihiro-san over and over must be tiring

"Whatever you say Aki-San, now get some rest." Yuki walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I crawled into Yuki's bed and was about to fall asleep when a loud crash make me jump out of the bed. "What in god's name was that?" Opening Yuki's door I walked down the hall and I opened the door to what I believed to have been Tohru's new room.

Only to find a boy with firey orange hair standing in the middle of a pile of debris, "Are you ready for me to break your neck… rat-boy?" the boy asked rolling his shoulder.

_Rat? What the hell has this boy been smoking?_


	4. Chapter 4

JARF 3

*RECAP*

I crawled into Yuki's bed and was about to fall asleep when a loud crash make me jump out of the bed. "What in god's name was that?" Opening Yuki's door I walked down the hall and I opened the door to what I believed to have been Tohru's new room.

Only to find a boy with firey orange hair standing in the middle of a pile of debris, "Are you ready for me to break your neck… rat-boy?" the boy asked rolling his shoulder.

R_at? What the hell has this boy been smoking?_

*End recap*

"Seriously… Must you break something every time you come home? When are you going to learn? You're too **weak.**"

'Yuki?' I asked confused by the fact yuki acted so… Dark

"Why you! If you think I'm the same as before, you're in for a world of pain! Today I'm taking you down!" The orangette shouted, preparing himself to attack Yuki, "Brace yourself!"

"NO-" Tohru shouted accidently stepping on a plank of wood, slipping and slamming into the orange haired boy's back causing a giant puff of smoke to fill the room.

'What was that?' I asked confused by the events in the Tohru's bedroom. "Akihiro-san! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Shigure asked as he walked up the stairs to see what all the noise was, "And Yuki is Kyo back?"

"Kyo? Is that the orange haired guy's name?" I asked Shigure, who stood next to me

"Oh yes… that's our other cousin…"

I walked into Tohru's room to see an Orange cat in her arms.

"AH! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Tohru asked just as lost and I.

"Can't we do something about that idiot?" Yuki muttered in irritation.

"He… Turned into a cat… But… He was a boy just a second ago…" Tohru stared at the cat in shock, "AAAHH! Is this because I crashed into him? I hit him in the wrong place and he turned into a cat?!"

"Tohru, I don't think just because you bumping into him." I said placing a hand on a panicking sister's shoulder.

"Well it kinda is…?" Shigure said placing a hand on the back of his head.

"What?!"I asked staring at the Sohma's with wide eyes, "You can't be serious!"

"We have to get him to the hospital! Tohru shouted, stopping me from saying anything else, "He needs medical attention!" Tohru was about to run down stairs but a piece of wood fell from the ceiling, hitting her in the head.

"Tohru?!" I asked running to catch her but was to late… my sister fell into Yuki and Shigure causing two more puffs of colored smoke to fill the room.

…

'What the hell?!' my eyes widen in shock. Where Yuki and Shigure once were, there is now a large black dog and a small gray rat… I stared at the animals when Tohru scooped the two up into her arms and ran down stairs.

I sighed and felt a headache coming so I walked, well more like limped back to bed. Laying there I heard Tohru cry, "They're all animals!" Closing my eyes I try to ignore the racket that was coming from down stairs. I was on the edge of being a sleep when I broke down coughing. I was having a hard time breathing and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Quickly I stumbled out of bed and tried to stay on my feet. Luckily I was successful and was able to make it out the door. I limped down the hall to the bath and collapsed over to the toilet and began to cough heavily, feeling as though something was coming up my throat.

Clutching the toilet I continued to cough and felt my throat burn as thick liquid slid up my throat. I clenched my eyes shut hating the metallic taste that filled my mouth.

"Akihiro?" Shigure asked wide eyed. I guess I forgot the shut the door to the bathroom. Shigure entered the bathroom and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Akihiro! What's wrong?"

"N—nothing… Just a-" I started to cough once again, "A coughing fit…" I covered my mouth with a hand only to feel more blood come up.

Shigure laid me against the wall and saw the blood that was on my hand and that was in the toilet. "Akihiro! Why are you coughing up blood?"

"No reason" I tried to stand by myself, but Shigure wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me steady.

"Akihiro, please let me help you. The Sohma's have a family doctor and he could at least do something for you!"

I shook my head pulling Shigure off of me, "I… I'm fine…" Shigure sighed in irritation, before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Shigure, put me down!" I tried to fight against the older Sohma but failed.

"Ah Ah Ah. Akihiro, you are sick and need help. I'm calling Hatori and we'll go to the Sohma house!"

"Sohma house?" I asked as Shigure passed Yuki's room, "hey, if you're gonna abduct me can I at least have my glasses?"

Shigure brought me into my room and let me pick up my glasses, then took me downstairs and sat me down at the table. "Stay there, I'm going to call Hatori."

I frowned and rested my head on the table letting my thoughts drift, 'Why did Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all turn into animals? And not just that but that animals of the Chinese zodiac. Though I do get Shigure's comment when he said he was a dog… And I have to wonder who Hatori is, is he that doctor Shigure mentioned? Anyway I hope he comes soon…' I was about ready to fall asleep when footsteps came clomping from down the stairs.

"SHIGURE!" the obnoxiously loud voice called, nearly splitting my poor ear drums.

Shigure opened the kitchen door a phone in his hand and an irritated expression on his face, "Yes Kyo?"

"Where's the spare tarp and masking tape?"

"Check the closet Kyo. "Shigure turned around, "Anyway Hari, can you came here and pick up Akihiro and I? Aki's still not well, and he was coughing up blood not that long ago." I didn't hear the man's response as Shigure said his farewell and hung up the phone, "Akihiro please hang on. Hatori will be here in a minute"

"Okay…" I mumbled with my head still sitting on the table.

Surprisingly enough Shigure's words were true. This 'Hatori' person came in less than ten minutes. Right now I was sitting in the back seat of the car, my head up against the window.

"Hari, thanks so much for picking Akihiro and I up."

The man who's name I believe to be Hatori sighed and spoke ina deep monotone voice, "Well you said he had coughed up blood. Of course I'd come. What do you take me for? A heartless monster?"

"No no Hari! Just I wasn't sure if you needed to tend to Akito or not."

"I'm here right now aren't I? Now shut up you're giving me a headache."

"Oh Hari, you're so mean!" Shigure whined clutching Hatori's right arm.

Hatori sighed in annoyance and glared heatedly at the road, "I SAID shut up."

Shigure stayed quiet for the rest of the trip but I could tell the grown man was pouting. I sighed at Shigure's immaturity and let the car's rumbling engine sooth me into a light slumber.

"Akihiro-san, wake up!" I was gently shaken to consciousness by someone and was pulled from the car. Since I was still in a daze the person picked me up easily and started carrying me bridal style.

I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, but I did manage to find I was being taken into a gigantic mansion larger than Shigure's house, 'What?' I asked myself, 'Who's carrying me?'

"Hari, can you take care of Akihiro? I need to speak with Akito."

The person carrying me sighed, "Shigure I was already going to do that. Go speak with Akito; Akihiro-san will be in my office."

"Alright! See you later!~" with that Shigure left leaving Hatori and I in silence.

"Akihiro-san, since you're awake now I'm informing you we are going to my office. There you can get proper rest, and I can also see if I can do something to ease your pain."

I nodded in thanks and opened my eyes more to look at the older man's face, "Hatori-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do some people here change into animals when hit by a girl?"

Hatori stayed silent for a moment before asking, "How'd you find out?"

"My sister accidently bumped into Shigure, Kyo and Yuki then they all turned into animals. I would have stayed to get the explanation then but I felt sick and went to lie down. So can you please explain it to me?"

Hatori sighed but agreed, "The Sohma family has a curse. Certain individuals have been possessed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac. There are thirteen people in total who are cursed. There is the dog, rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, Dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, boar and finally the cat. For hundreds of years the Sohma family has been possessed by the twelve vengeful spirits that correspond to the zodiac. None of the cursed have any special powers, but they can communicate with their corresponding animals. But when they are weak or hugged by someone of the opposite gender, they transform. And after some time they change back."

I stared up at Hatori in amazement, "You sure are well informed…"

Hatori looked down at me with his one dark eye, "I should be, I am the Sohma family doctor and have to take care of the possessed."

I frowned tiredly and thought to myself, 'It seems like more than that. Is he part of the zodiac as well? I wonder what animal he'd be if he was apart…'

**Heyo, the chapters finished~ I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry for not having Akihiro be fully apart of the action, but I mean practically every FB fanfic has their oc right there with all the events. **

**Also please leave a comment on what you think and maybe check out my other stories if you haven't already. **

**More chapters will come and I might try to get a chapter up each week but don't hold me to that. I still have school and house work to do so my free time changes every so often. But I will try my best to do so for those who like this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jarf 4

After walking through the Sohma's estate Hatori brought me to a simple office that had a white desk without any papers scattered on it. And a small hospital bed that was up against the back wall. The walls of the office were bare and the only thing that seemed to have any color was a single picture that was sitting on Hatori's desk.

Hatori sat me down on the stiff hospital bed and walked over to his desk, "Hey Hatori?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Akihiro?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you part of this Sohma curse? I know you said you knew all that stuff because you are the possessed's doctor but you seem upset when taking about the curse, like you know firsthand the pains it brings."

Hatori sighed a sad smile on his face, "You're very observant Akihiro."

"So I was right?" I asked clenching my fists

"Yes, you were. I am part of the Sohma family curse. I'm possessed by the dragon. Now that you know… I'm sure you feel frightened."

I shook my head, "NO… Fascinated? Definitely, Frightened or scared? No way in hell"

Hatori's eyes widen, "What why?"

I smile, "Because even with that stupid curse, you're you. And You Hatori, haven't tried to hurt me thus far. So why would you try to once I find you turn into a dragon," I paused for a moment in thought, "You don't really turn into a dragon do you? If you did that'd be totally awesome!"

Hatori shook his head, chuckling slightly, "You sure are one of a kind."

"I take great pride in that!" laughed lightly as I kicked my feet back and forth.

"I'm sure you do, now let's take your tempeture and see what I can do to help you feel better." Hatori pulled out a thermometer from a cabinet, "Let's get started shall we?"

"Okay."

"That should do it. You have a minor sinus infection but with the right medication it should be gone within a few days" Hatori had finished doing my check up and was explaining what was wrong. As Hatori had said before, I seemed to have a sinus infection, that and a slight fever. Luckily for me Hatori gave me the okay on going to school. "Make sure you don't over work yourself or you'll only feel worse."

I nodded in understanding, "Thank you Hatori, It's very kind of you to do this for me."

"It's not a problem. And Akihiro?" Hatori turned towards me his gray eyes soft and filled with sorrow.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up from the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry… if I have to erase your memories…"

Earlier Hatori had explained what could happen now that I knew of the Sohma's family curse. That I might have my memories erased so I would never share their secret.

Yet hearing Hatori's words brought a smile to my face. I walked up to Hatori and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It wouldn't be your fault Hatori. You would have been ordered to by your family head, and I respect that. But please… If my memories are erased… Could I stay friends with you, Yuki and Shigure? I don't care about your family curse or your past. I just don't want to lose some of my first friends! Please can you promise me that Hatori?"

The older man looked down at me with glassy eyes, 'you idiot…' he thought to himself, 'Of course I'll do that.' "I Promise" Hatori said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Hatori!" I said hugging the black haired man back.

I guess without even realizing it, this man… This family with such a scared past was becoming a pillar I never had before. A place where I could call home and a group of people I could call family.

Because when my parents died I was the pillar for Tohru, the person who kept her up right and focused (Well as focused as Tohru can be…) I was always the caregiver, never the one being cared for. Sure both my parents loved and took care of me. But my father died when I was four so I never had a male role model to look up to. Then Mom died and left Tohru a total mess. She constantly blamed herself, saying mom died because she never told mom to be safe.

Mom's death was no one's fault and when I Told Tohru that she broke down, claiming that I didn't understand. Which I truth I didn't.

I did feel sad when mom passes, nonetheless I couldn't blame anyone. Sure it didn't seem fair leaving two kids alone to care for themselves, but Tohru and I are stronger now. I know for a fact I'm still Tohru's pillar of strength and support. Though I was clueless on the fact that my pillar, my support was being filled back into place

By the family named Sohma.

**Hey guys just wanted to say sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed. There WILL be more action in the next chapters to come. Please leave a comment and or review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jarf 5

After Hatori's and my sweet bonding moment, I was left to catch up on sleep in Hatori's office while he went off to do work. I slept for a good couple hours when an obnoxious dog burst into the office waking me up.

"Akihiro!~ Let's go home!"

Pushing my head off my pillow, I glare heatedly at Shigure, "Why are you waking me up?" I growled pulling on my glasses and ruffling my already messy hair.

"Uh… well it's time to go home," Shigure explained, sweating lightly. "Yuki and the others should be home by now, and I'm all done with my business here. So why don't you get up so we can head back?"

I didn't move from my spot on the bed, "Who's taking up home?" I asked secretly hoping Hatori would.

Shigure laughed nervously, "Hatori is… I hope you don't mind I know he-" Shigure paused as he saw I had gotten out of bed and was walking towards the door.

"You coming?" I asked looking back at Shigure sleep still evident in my blue eyes.

"Oh yes, of course!" Shigure followed me out of the office and thought to himself, 'It's like a second yuki when he wakes up in the morning.'

Walking outside, Hatori was standing there waiting patiently. "You look better Akihiro" Hatori complemented, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aki" I stated bluntly, addressing both Shigure and Hatori.

"What?" the two men asked in confusion

"Call me Aki. Not Akihiro or Aki-san. Just Aki"

"Okay then… Aki" Hatori said a small smile on his face while his 'Normal' monotone voice seemed to be lighter and almost happy.

Shigure just smiled and pulled Hatori and I to the car, "C'mon Hari! Aki and I have to get home!"

Unbeknownst to Hatori, Shigure and I a pair of dark eyes glared heatedly at my back. Jealously raged in them and the person clenched the wood of his window sill so hard the person's nails dug into the smooth wood leaving indents.

Hatori sighed tiredly as we neared the car and got in the driver's seat, "Shigure it amazes me how childish you are sometimes."

I stifled a laugh and added my two cents to the Sohma's conversation as I got settled in the back seat, "Even if he is more childish than he should be, at least we know he has another twenty years of youth…Which might not actually be a good thing…" I trailed off picturing Shigure how he might be in a good twenty years or so. 'oh, the horrible images I see…'

"Hey!" Shigure shouted, insulted by my comment, though he probably knew what I sid was true.

"Sorry Shigure! It's true though!" I said with a wide smile on my face. From the front of the car I could hear Hatori trying not to laugh at his old friend.

"Hari, are you sick?" Shigure asked not completely used to seeing Hatori express to many emotions since you-know-who.

"I'm fine Shigure."

The ride back home went by quickly, Hatori, Shigure and I kept a conversation going for most of the ride. Now with the car parked in front our gigantic mansion like house Shigure slid out of the front seat and walked inside. I slipped out of the car and motioned for Hatori to roll down his windows

"Yes Aki?" Hatori asked resting his arm on the car door.

"I just wanted to make sure you remember our promise."

Hatori smiled, "I will."

"Pinky swear." I held out my right pinky waiting for Hatori to do the same.

"Pinky…Swear?" Hatori looked down at my hand confused on what to do.

Chuckling I took Hatori's right hand and made it look like my own. "Hatori this is a way to show you won't break our promise. Sure it's a bit childish, but I like using this. Now pinky promise that you'll stay my friend even if you have to erase my memories."

Hatori smiled gently and wrapped his pinky around mine, "I swear."

"Good!" I smiled brightly, "I hope I'll see you again something soon!"

"You will, remember you are still sick, so take the medicine I proscribed for you and then come back."

"Okay," I nodded, a small smile on my face, turning away from the car I walked into the house and took off my shoes.

"Aki!" Shigure called, "Come here please!"

I sighed and walked into the living room to see Tohru sitting on the floor and yuki leaning on a dresser beside her.

"I have good news." Shigure said fixing his kimono, "As long as the Honda's keep our secret, Aki and Tohru can stay."

"Really?!"I asked overjoyed.

"Yes, but you absolutely must keep our secret! Okay?"

"Okay!" Tohru and I shouted, happy that we could stay with Shigure and the others. But also because we could keep our memories.

"By the way" Shigure cut in, "He wants Kyo to stay here, too"

"What?" Kyo shouted in irritation, "I have to live under the same roof as that DAMN YUKI?!"

"Don't blame me. Akito's word is law." Shigure said with a nonchalant attitude.

Chuckling lightly I ignore the Sohmas and walked up to my sister, "Tohru," I called catching her attention.

Tohru turned around and gave me a bright smile, "Aki, I'm glad to see you feeling better. Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?"

"Yup!" I placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder and stared at her forehead in confusion, "Tohru…"

"Yes?"

"When did you get hurt?" I gently placed my hand on the square band aid.

"Oh earlier today! It's nothing to worry about. Kyo just broke the table and a piece of wood hit my forehead!" Tohru finished her explanation with a smile on her face, oblivious to the dark aura surrounding me.

"I'll kill him." I growled cracking my neck and sulking off to find the temperamental red-head.

"Akihiro-san?" Yuki asked in confusion, "Are you alright?"

I gave yuki a bone chilling smile and said, "I'll be fine when I give that damn cat a piece of my mind."

"What did Kyo do this time?" Shigure wondered, slightly concerned for the orangette's safety.

"He hurt Tohru, I don't care id it's a small scratch or a broken arm. NO ONE hurts my little sister!"

"Aki!" Tohru shouted running up to me, and wrapping me into a tight hug, "I'm okay Aki, please don't hurt Kyo! He didn't mean to hit me, it just happened…"

"But you're hurt…" I muttered sadly, "I don't ever want to see you hurt."

"And you won't, just please calm down. It'll make me sad if you were to hurt Kyo."

I sighed and rested my head on Tohru's shoulder. "Fine, he goes free this time. But if this happens again Kyo's a dead man."

"Only if he intentionally hurts me."

I turned away from Tohru pouting, "No promises." Looking at Shigure and yuki I smiled gently, "Sorry about that… I guess I went into fight mode…" I shuttered as I said the word fight.

"Fight mode?" Yuki asked, not sure what I was talking about.

"It's a different personality set I have. Kinda like an alter from a person who has multiple personality disorder. Only 'fight mode' comes out when people a care for are hurt or are being threatened. The only people who really cause me to go into fight mode was mom, Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan, and of course Tohru." I explained to the two Sohma's as I gave Tohru a brotherly hug. "Tohru named that other side of me 'Fight mode' because I become so violent and aggressive. I truthfully hate fighting and feel it should only be used as a last resort for anything."

*3rd P.O.V.*

Shigure sweat dropped thinking of how Aki would react to Yuki and Kyo's constant fighting.

"Excuse me" Tohru said drawing all the attention to herself, "Um… It's strange to say this again for taking care of Akihiro and I." Tohru walked up to the depressed red head who Akihiro failed to notice enter the room. "I am in debt to you, too, Kyo-san."

Kyo whipped his head around and shouted, "Why should I be nice ot anyone in this…" Kyo was cut off by Yuki kicking him through a door, "House?!"

Yuki's actions started a small riot. Akihiro frantically ran up to Yuki and pulled him into a hug from behind. "Yuki! You shouldn't do that! I know he deserves it but he will fight back and you two could get hurt!"

"Akihiro-san…" yuki said quietly not used to someone really fretting when he and Kyo fought.

Akihiro sighed, putting his hands on Yuki's shoulders, "I told you before, call me Aki! My names tedious to say over and over."

"Yes, yes Aki-san. By the way you can let go of me now."

Instantly Aki's arms dropped and a furious blush came on the young brunette's face, "Ahh… sorry… about that…"

"It's okay… And Aki-san you know about the curse yes?"

Aki nodded his head, "Yup, what about it?"

"You—you're not disturbed or think I'm a freak?"

Hearing Yuki's question Akihiro broke down laughing, tears pricking my eyes, "Ha ha ha! You- you think that I? Hah ha ha ha!" Aki gave yuki a one armed hug and ruffled his gray hair, "Yuki, you and Hatori both worry too much! Once you're my friend I don't plan on throwing you away just because you turn into an animal when hugged by a girl. I mean I can still hug you so I'm cool with it!"

Yuki's face flushed a deep red, "So… you don't think I'm weird?"

"Aren't we all a little weird?" Aki asked before pointing to my face, "I mean look at my eyes, you don't see them every day. And you changing into an animal make you and your family unique. I know it's a curse, but that's the truth."

"I guess…" yuki mumbled looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Come on!" Akihiro tugged on the corners of Yuki's mouth a wide smile on his face, "smile Yuki-Kun!"

Yuki blushed heavily but complied to Akihiro's request and gave the older boy a small smile, happy to still have the male Honda as his friend.

**YAY! I'm done! In such a short time too! It's amazing! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. I'd really appreciate any suggestions to help improve my writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jarf 6

A few hours passed and I sat at the table doing the homework Tohru gave me from my missed classes yesterday. I had a small pile to do, but most of it was done by now. I just had to finish my English home work. "Dinner's done!" Tohru shouted, walking out of the kitchen with the food she made in her hands. Yuki came from down stairs after hearing Tohru's call. Sitting down at the table Tohru, Yuki and I started to eat, "Is it bland?" Tohru asked, afraid that her food didn't taste good.

"It's good Tohru." I smiled at my sister, "As your cooking always is!"

"Yes," Yuki agreed, "It's perfect. It's been such a long time since I've had food like this. Anyway, I wonder where Shigure and the stupid cat went."

"That's right. They left pretty early, but it's getting late." I commented looking down at my homework, continuing it.

Tohru smiled, "You went out earlier too, didn't you Yuki? Were you shopping?"

"No I was in the backyard. I was in my secret base." Looking up from my work, I smiled at the fact that Tohru most likely thought Yuki's base was a super-secret hideout. Though it is just like her to over exaggerate in situations like this. "If you want Ms. Honda, I'll show it to you next time." Yuki looked at me, "You too Aki-san."

"Really?" I asked over joyed, "Thank you Yuki-kun!" since I was sitting right beside the purple eyed boy, I tightly wrapped my arms around Yuki's middle and sat my head on his shoulder. Yuki flushed lightly and quickly jerked back when the front door opened.

"Just listen to me for a second, Kyo!" Shigure shouted, barging in right behind our furious cat. Shigure looked over at Yuki and I then asked, "…. What's going on here?" I could feel my face burn brightly from the fact I was practically on top of Yuki. Since Yuki had tugged back so quickly he accidently slammed his back onto the ground and brought me with him since I still was hugging him. Quickly I wrestled my arms out from under Yuki's back and bolted upstairs feeling completely and utterly embarrassed.

Slamming my door shut I rest my cool hand on my burning face trying to calm my racing heart. "It was just an accident" I muttered, "It didn't mean anything, and besides… Yuki likes Tohru… Right?" I sighed quietly not sure why I was even thinking like this. Then again, I am a seventeen year old boy who has yet to have a girlfriend. For the fact that everyone at school ignored me and called me stupid since I was a year older than everyone and was still in my first year of high school, not that it was my choice. I would have dropped out so I could work a couple more jobs but Tohru begged me to keep going.

Pushing myself off the door I noticed that there was only one bed and then a futon sitting on the floor folded neatly. Walking over to the bed I noticed a note lying on the made bed. Picking up the note I read, "Aki-San, seeing at you weren't feeling good I figured it might be best if you slept on the bed tonight, later this week Shigure and I will bring up another bed for you. But in the mean time I'll sleep on the futon. Please don't argue and just sleep on the bed. – Yuki"

Sighing softly at Yuki's note I quickly take off my shirt and change into a pair of oversized basketball shorts. Tugging the drawstrings tight I tied a knot and shut off the lights in my room. I then sprinted across the room and tumbled onto the bed, tugging the covers over me I curled into a ball and grabbed one of the two pillows that were at the head of the bed and crushed it between my arms.

*Yuki's P.O.V.*

After Akihiro sprinted upstairs dinner was awkward to say the least. Shigure kept giving me funny looks like he knew something I didn't and Tohru stayed unusually quiet. 'That's it' I thought picking up my bare plate, 'I can't stand this anymore.' Standing up I gave Tohru one of my 'Famous' prince like smiles and said I was going to turn in for the night. "Goodnight Ms. Honda, Shigure."

"Good Night." The two responded as they continued to eat, but I could tell that the tense air I felt earlier had left as soon as I left Shigure and Tohru to go to bed. Walking into Akihiro's and my room I turned on the lights and instantly noticed the older teen curled into a tight ball, seemingly strangling my spare pillow, but Akihiro didn't look disturbed or upset, 'must be a comfort thing' I thought getting my futon ready for bed. Once it was all set I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. As I re-entered my room I heard a small thump sound. Looking up I saw that Akihiro had let go of his pillow and fell off of my bed and was now tossing and turning, looking similar to a small child.

"Akihiro" I giggled slightly, covering my mouth with my hand, "You're such a strange person." Walking over to the sleeping boy I slipped my arms under his knees and behind his back, lifting him off the ground. As I sat Akihiro down on his bed, he suddenly lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around my neck as saying he didn't want me to leave. "… Uh, Akihiro?" I asked trying to loosen the said boys grip. Akihiro didn't budge and instead of letting me go, he pulled me down onto his bed, causing me to collapse right on top of him. "Akihiro!" I said in a sharp tone, "Let me go!"

"No…" Akihiro moaned, pulling me closer to him, and shoving his face into my clothed chest.

"Akihiro!" I whispered again, placing my knees at Aki's waist. I put my right hand down on the bed right next to Aki's head and used my left hand to try and pry Akihiro off me. 'Why won't he let go?' I asked staring down at Aki in confusion. At first glance Akihiro looked peacefully asleep, but on closer inspection the teen had a light sheen of sweat on his brow and his eyes were clenched together, 'He must be having a bad dream…' I sighed silently and rolled on my side, stopping my attempts of getting Akihiro to let me go. 'If he's having a bad dream I might as well stay here with him. And tomorrow I have to ask Tohru how to wake Akihiro up so I won't be in this situation again.'

Tucking my right arm under my head to use it as a pillow since Akihiro's second pillow was on the floor and the sleeping youth was using his own. As I tried to relax and fall asleep I could have sworn I heard Akihiro's sleep voice whisper 'Thank you'

Smiling at Akihiro I nuzzled my nose into the top of his head and mumbled, "Your welcome Aki." As I took in the surprisingly intoxicating sent of what seemed to be chocolate and aged books.

**Puppet: HI! Sorry this took forever to upload; I hope you enjoyed this fluff fest between Akihiro and Yuki. I hope people will leave a comment or review of what they thought and if you haven't, check out my other fanfictions. **

**Once again I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I'm camping at the moment (But I have wifi) so I'm hoping to post some more chapters, not necessarily of this story but any in general. I will say I plan on posting Limss soon because I feel awful for making everyone wait so long. **

**PEACE! 3**


End file.
